How the Suit Came to be
by Pepperony106
Summary: This is just another story about an alternative way that Tony built the suit.


**So, this is my first fic! Tell me what you think of it by reviewing!:)**

* * *

My name is Tony Stark. I'm writing this, I guess you could call it a journal, because my personal assistant, Pepper Potts, is making me. She says I should "document" my life. So here's the deal: I'm a genius, a billionaire and a master engineer. I own and run Stark industries, a weapons company that my dad, Howard Stark, built with his own hands. I guess you could say that I inherited it. If something expensive catches my eye, I want it. If I come across something extremely overpriced, I need it. Enough about me (wow, that sounds funny coming out of my mouth) it's time to get to my first "diary" entry.

Pepper says I need to hold a press conference for Stark Industries' new weapon, the Jericho. I disobey her, as usual, and tell our driver to take us to the airport. We were going away for the evening. Maybe a dinner at the top of the Eiffel Tower? By the time we got there, the plane was ready. Once we were seated I noticed that I had never seen and of the flight attendants or even the pilot. They were all strangers. I wondered what had happened to the usual crew. "Take us to Paris." I told the unfamiliar pilot. "Yes, Mr. Stark" he replied. I went back to my seat and fell asleep to the sweet sound of Pepper harassing me about missing the press conference. According to her, it was really important. Oh, well. There are always other press conferences. When I woke up we had already landed. I looked out the window. This dry barren landscape looked nothing like Paris. From what I could see out of the tiny plane window, I guessed we were in a desert. "Pepper" I yelled. "Where are we? Is this punishment for missing that stupid press conference?" "No, sir, Mr. Stark" a man answered from behind me. I turned around. The man was my "new" pilot. Except, he wasn't in his uniform. He was dressed like a Marine going into combat. "I wouldn't call this punishment. It's more of a privilege. Now, I'd like you to meet my boss." He said. "YOUR BOSS?" I screamed. "I AM YOUR BOSS! Now, answer my questions. Where am I and where is Pepper?" I yelled this with so much authority that he staggered back. He left and another man appeared behind him. "You are in your private plane. There have been some problems. As for your girlfriend, I wouldn't worry too much about her." He left without another word and sealed the plane door, and all of the emergency exits, shut. Crap, now, I had to figure out a way to escape.

Days later, after I had completely taken apart the plane controls and put them back together the way I wanted, I was pretty sure the plane would start. My prison guards left the same day they trapped me in this plane. I was all alone. No one to help me but also no one to bother me. I got the plane started, checked to make sure everything was working correctly and decided it was time to take off. The jets revved and the plane started barreling down the hard-packed dirt of this unknown desert. It flew. "Of course it flew." I said to myself. I had cleared the first hurdle but I still had to finish the race.

Now that my plane was in the air, I realized that I had no clue how to get back home. CRRAAACKKK… it sounded like something was breaking. I looked out the window and saw that the right wing had just fallen off and the plane was dropping out of the sky, headed for the sand dunes. I braced myself for the impact but I was unconscious before the plane hit the ground. I woke up in a hospital with many wires and tubes connected to be. A doctor came in and said that I had been kidnapped but when I escaped I had been badly hurt. I looked down and saw that there was a light in my chest. "That's an arc reactor. It is" I interrupted him before he could finish. "I know what an arc reactor is!" I snapped at him. "My dad invented it. Why is there an electromagnet in my chest?" "As you seen to know, the arc reactor is pure energy. Its energy is keeping you alive." He replied. "You can leave now that you know all of the details." That was all I needed to know. I left right after he said those words. When I got home I headed for the garage. It is also my office and lab. It's the biggest room in my mansion. I needed to figure out a way to find and save Pepper.

Finding her would be easy. There is a tracking device in her phone, which she never leaves the house without. I told JARVIS, my voice controlled and computerized butler, to find Pepper. JARVIS runs all of the internal systems of my house and does anything and everything I say. Ten minutes later, JARVIS located Pepper on a boat in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Now I just had to sort out how I would bust her out of there. My theory came to me later that day. I was going to build a suit made of metal. It would be a powered exoskeleton. I got to work right away. "JARVIS!" I yelled. "Yes, sir?" "I am going to need my blueprints." I said. "Yes, sir. Right away." I took control of my workplace and with the help of my high-powered robotic devices; I started building my suit or armor. Many hours and prototypes later, I was about 99.9% sure my suit would work. I looked at my creation. My armor was bright red and gold. It fit to the exact size of my body. It contained all of the latest Stark Weapons, including a miniature version of the Jericho. I even uploaded JARVIS into my armor. Now, all I had to do before I saved Pepper was to test out my new invention. The armor was put on me by my robotic devices. It fit perfectly and looked perfect. It was my new baby. Now that it fit I needed to make sure it worked right. BOOM! I blasted the glass off my garage door. "Well, the hand weapons work" I pointed out. "Yes they do. Would you like me to call a repair man to fix the garage door?" JARVIS replied. "That won't be necessary. I can use the open space to see if I can fly. Let's try going at 5% power." I said. I lifted slowly off the ground. "Slowly increase power." I lifted higher and higher into the air. I flew straight out of my garage. "Yeah, I can fly." I stated. "It appears so. Go east towards the ocean, sir. We should get to Ms. Potts in a matter of minutes" JARVIS explained. I took off.

I could see the boat. Pepper was alone on the deck. It wasn't as big as my yacht, but it wasn't small either. I should be able to get Pepper off the boat in at most 30 minutes. I landed with a bang behind her. I took off the helmet and she screamed. "Tony! What are you doing here? I've never been so happy to see anyone in my life!" "Let's get out of here! I'm going to carry you and we are going to fly back to the house. Okay?" I told her. "Let's go!" She said. I picked her up and flew away with her in my arms. You could call it a happily ever after. I guess I wasn't as bad as I seemed, was I?

* * *

**Hope y'all liked my first fanfic! I'm trying to post another one soon. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
